Broken Promises
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: ONE-SHOT only. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR FLUFF, DON'T READ. This is NOT my usual fluff type of story. Story: Beca always kept her promises. She only wished that Chloe did the same. Warning: Mention of physical abuse/violence and character death. Done in memory of a good friend who passed away 3 years ago today.


**I'm feeling kind of sad today and came up with this. Don't really know where it came from. Warning: Talk of physical abuse and character death.**

Beca Mitchell always kept her promises and she expected others to keep theirs. That's why she would get so pissed at Chloe. Chloe broke so many promises to Beca.

Beca looked over at Chlo and got lost in her thoughts.

She hadn't known Chloe very long when she showed up at her dorm room one night. Beca answered the knock to find Chloe standing there. She had a black eye and busted lip. Beca ushered her into the room and asked what happened.

"Tom got drunk and started a fight," Chloe explained. "I got in the middle of it and, well you can see what happened to me."

"Is that the truth?," Beca asked.

"That's what happened," Chloe said defensively.

Beca knew it was a lie. Chloe would not look Beca in the eye and Beca didn't believe the story for a minute.

"The next time Tom gets into a fight," Beca said, "promise me you'll stay out of it."

"I promise," Chloe said. A promise that was broken more than once according to the explanations Chloe gave for more bruises that would suddenly appear.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?," Beca asked.

"Thanks!," Chloe said and they went to bed.

It was about a month later when Beca found out Chloe was in the hospital. She rushed to the emergency room to find Chloe sitting on a hospital bed. She had her shirt off and Beca could see cuts and bruises on her face as well as her torso and arms.

"What the hell happened?," Beca asked.

"I got mugged," Chloe said not looking at her.

Just then Beca noticed Tom in the bed across from Chloe. A nurse was cleaning some wounds he had on his knuckles. Chloe saw Beca looking and said, "Tom tried to fight them off."

Beca looked at Chloe. She didn't believe a word of it. She walked over and stood directly in front of her.

"What really happened?," she asked Chloe through clenched teeth.

"I told you what happened," Chloe said quietly. "I promise if it was anything more, I'd tell you."

Beca knew this "promise" was another lie but had no choice but to leave it alone. Chloe wouldn't admit that Tom was beating her. Beca tried to make sure that Chloe wasn't around Tom when he was drunk. She would find out where the couple were going and just happen to be there to make sure everyone got home safe. It worked most of the time. There were still occasions where Chloe would have bruises. Bruises from falling down, or from running into the door, or some other lame excuse.

One day, while home on Spring Break, Beca realized that she was in love with Chloe. She thought at first the feelings stemmed from being one of Chloe's best friends and wanting to keep Chloe safe. But then she realized that she thought of Chloe differently, like all the time. She loved the warm hugs Chloe gave her whenever she saw her. The kisses on the cheek when Beca did something nice. The long talks they had whenever they would hang out. She loved Chloe.

She decided to let Chloe know how she felt one day. She was scared because she knew Chloe was with Tom and really did love him, but she told her anyway.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something," Beca said nervously.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I just need you to promise that we can still be friends."

"I promise we will always be friends, Beca," Chloe said. "No matter what."

Beca takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with you," she blurts out. "I know you're with Tom and that you love him. I get that and I won't do anything to come between you two. I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I love you, too, Beca," Chloe said sadly. "If things were different, I think we could have something really special. But I am with Tom and I am in love with him. I want you in my life and I promise that this will not change our friendship."

Beca nodded and smiled at Chloe.

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to Chloe.

"You promised that you would keep in touch," Beca said. "You promised that you would call me if Tom ever raised a hand to you. Do you remember when you made me those promises?"

 _18 Months Earlier_

 _Beca stood looking at her best friend. She smiled and said, "I can't believe you graduated and are leaving."_

 _"I can't believe it either," Chloe says._

 _"I'm going to miss you," Beca says with a tear in her eye._

 _"Don't start that," Chloe says. "If you cry, I'll cry."_

 _Beca laughs and grabs Chloe into a hug. Chloe leans into it and they both tighten their hold on each other._

 _"Promise that you'll keep in touch," Beca whispers in Chloe's ear._

 _"I promise," Chloe whispers back._

 _"Promise me that if you ever need me, you'll call me," Beca says. "I don't care what time it is, what day it is, or where I am, you promise me you'll call."_

 _"I promise," Chloe whispers._

 _"You know I never liked Tom," Beca says. "And you know the reasons why. I can't believe you agreed to go with him to New York after all he's done to you."_

 _"Beca," Chloe says pulling back. "I told you that only happened when he got drunk. He stopped drinking and things are really, really good between us. I wouldn't go with him if I thought I wasn't safe."_

 _Beca scoffs and pulls Chloe into another hug._

 _"Promise me that the first time he raises his hand to you that you'll leave him and call me. I'll come and kick his ass and then drag you back here in a heartbeat," Beca says._

 _Chloe chuckles lightly. "I promise."_

 _"You know I love you, Chloe," Beca says. "And not just as my best friend. I know the timing was just all wrong for us, but I promise I will always love you. And I also promise that if Tom fucks up, I will be the first in line to win your heart"._

 _"You'd better be," Chloe whispers back as a tear slides down her cheek._

 _Back to the Present_

"You stopped answering my texts and calls after only 3 months," Beca said. "Even after you promised you would keep in touch."

Silence.

"Aubrey told me she heard from you from time to time but then after 6 months you stopped answering her as well. When she told me she hadn't heard from you in several months, we both flew to New York to find you only to find out that the two of you had left and no one knew where you went," Beca said.

Silence.

"Three months ago Aubrey said she finally heard from you and you had moved back to Atlanta," Beca said. "But you never called to tell me."

Silence.

"I heard Tom started drinking again, which I know means he started hitting you again" Beca said. "And you never called like you promised you would."

Silence.

"I heard that you had to go to the hospital several times," Beca said. "I know it was because of Tom. And you never called.

Silence.

"Tom fucked up," Beca said. "And I didn't get the chance to show what love should be like. And now I never will because you broke your promise and never called."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Mr. Beale says putting a hand on her shoulder. "But it's time."

Beca nodded. She leaned over and kissed Chloe on the lips. The tears ran down her face.

The doctors came in and started turning off the life support. Beca stood crying silently with Chloe's parents and watched as Chloe breathed her last breath.


End file.
